plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zomboni
Zomboni jest przeciwnikiem z etapu Basen w Plants vs. Zombies. Cechuje się tym, że w trakcie poruszania się po trawniku pozostawia za sobą taflę lodu. Dodatkowo, potrafi natychmiastowo niszczyć rośliny na które natrafi bez jedzenia ich oraz jest odporny na efekty spowalniające. Może jednak zostać natychmiastowo zniszczony, jeśli natrafi na Spikeweeda (Spikeweed w wyniku tego również zostaje zniszczony) lub Spikerocka (który traci 1/9 wytrzymałości). Tafla lodu utrzymuje się na polu gry przez 30 sekund (w mini-grze Bobsled Bonanza nie znika po czasie). Może jednak zostać stopiona szybciej przez Jalapeno. Uniemożliwia ona graczowi granie roślin na polach przez nią zajętych, a oprócz tego pozwala Zombie Bobsled Team pojawić się na tym rzędzie. Etymologia Nazwa "Zomboni" jest połączeniem słów "zombie" oraz "Zamboni", czyli marki maszyn do wyrównywania lodu. Opis w Suburban Almanac Stara wersja ZOMBONI The Zomboni applies ice, steam and pressure to your plants. Toughness: high Special: crushes plants, leaves an ice trail Often mistaken for a zombie driving an ice machine, the Zomboni is a totally different life-form more closely related to a space ogre than a zombie. TŁUMACZENIE ZOMBONI Zomboni wszczepia lód, parę i ciśnienie twoim roślinom. Wytrzymałość: wysoka Umiejętność specjalna: miażdży rośliny, pozostawia taflę lodu Często mylony z zombie prowadzącym maszynę do lodu, Zomboni jest zupełnie inną formą życia bliżej powiązaną z kosmicznym ogrem niż z zombie. Nowa wersja ZOMBONI The Zomboni applies ice, steam and pressure to your plants. Toughness: high Special: crushes plants, leaves an ice trail Not to be mistaken with a Zamboni brand ice resurfacing machine. Zamboni and the image of the ice-resurfacing machine are registered trademarks of Frank J. Zamboni & Co., Inc., and "Zomboni" is used with permission. For all your non-zombie related ice resurfacing needs, visit www.zamboni.com! TŁUMACZENIE ZOMBONI Zomboni wszczepia lód, parę i ciśnienie twoim roślinom. Wytrzymałość: wysoka Umiejętność specjalna: miażdży rośliny, pozostawia taflę lodu Nie mylić z maszyną do wyrównywania lodu marki Zamboni. Zamboni i maszyna do wyrównywania lodu są zarejestrowanymi znakami towarowymi Frank J. Zamboni & Co., Inc., a "Zomboni" jest wykorzystywane za zezwoleniem. Dla wszystkich twoich potrzeb odnośnie wyrównywania lodu niezwiązanych z zombie, odwiedź www.zamboni.com! Występowanie *Adventure Mode: 3-6, 3-7, 3-9, 3-10, 5-10 *Mini-gry: Invisi-ghoul, Bobsled Bonanza, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Heat Wave *Survival Mode: Survival: Fog, Survival: Roof, wszystkie poziomy Survival (Hard) i Survival (Endless) z wyjątkiem Nocy *Co-op Mode: Co-op Pool, Co-op Bowling, wszystkie poziomy Co-op Hard oprócz Co-op Hard Night, Co-op Zomboss, Co-op Endless *Inne: Versus Mode Strategie Przeciwnik ten jest w stanie łatwo rozbić obronę gracza, jeśli nie posiada się odpowiedniej defensywy. Trzeba pamiętać, że wszelkie rośliny blokujące (Wall-nut, Tall-nut i Pumpkin) i służące do bycia jedzonymi (Hypno-shroom i Garlic) są przeciw niemu bezużyteczne, ponieważ ten może je natychmiastowo zmiażdżyć. Oprócz tego, jest odporny na zamrożenie i masło Kernel-pulta, przez co nie można go spowolnić. Jego pojawienie się jest sygnalizowane przez dźwięk uruchamiania silnika, więc gracz zostaje poinformowany. Ze względu na jego wysokie zdrowie próba zniszczenia go poprzez skupienie na nim ataków może nie zawsze okazać się skuteczna, przez co najlepszym sposobem jest wykorzystywanie roślin niszczących natychmiastowo, z czego najlepszym wyborem jest Jalapeno, które niszczy również pozostawiane przez Zombonich tafle lodu. Spikeweed i Spikerock w konfrontacji z Zombonim również zachowują się jak rośliny niszczące natychmiastowo, co czyni je dobrym wyborem na tego zombie, jednak w wyniku tego one same zostają uszkodzone/zniszczone. Co ciekawe, Chomper potrafi zjeść pojazd natychmiastowo go niszcząc. W wypadku tafli lodu trzeba brać pod uwagę fakt, że gracz nie może stawiać na niej żadnych roślin. Należy również się przygotować na ewentualne pojawienie się Zombie Bobsled Team. Tafle lodu poza mini-grą Bobsled Bonanza znikają po czasie, przez co zagrożenie zniknie bez ingerencji gracza. We wspomnianej mini-grze lub w wypadku chęci szybszego pozbycia się zagrożenia wcześniej wspomniane Jalapeno jest jednak kluczowe, więc warto posiadać je (ewentualnie również imitowaną kopię) wśród nasion na poziom. Galeria Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyny zombie spotykany w etapie Basen, który pojawia się w końcowej walce z Dr. Zombossem. *Jest to jedyny zombie, którego opis w Suburban Almanacu został zmieniony. *W wersji Game of the Year Plants vs. Zombies oraz tej na Nintendo DS, część nowego opisu Zomboniego w Almancu jest niedostępna. **Jest ona odcięta ze względu na brak miejsca. W innych wersjach jest dostępna, ponieważ można przemieszczać się po opisie z pomocą suwaka. *Zomboni jest jedynym przeciwnikiem w grze, którego nie można spowolnić lub zatrzymać w żaden sposób. *Zomboni i Zombie Bobsled Team to jedyne zombie z etapu Basen, które nie są wodne. Zobacz też *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Catapult Zombie *Zombie Bobsled Team en:Zomboni ru:Зомбони Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z etapu Basen Kategoria:Basen